rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Jadeborn
Basic Information Name: Wu Concept: Jadeborn Servant Player: Jax Motivation: Serve, honor, and protect his master Caste: Worker Age: Old History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 3 Dexterity 5 Stamina 3 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 2 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 2 Wits 2 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts Melee 5 Thrown War ZENITH Integrity 3 Performance Presence 1 Resistance 3 Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) 2 Craft (Earth) 2 Craft (Fire) 2 Craft (Water) 2 Craft (Wood) 2 Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) Craft (Glamour) Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation Lore 2 Medicine 2 Occult 2 NIGHT Athletics Awareness 0 Dodge Larceny Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 3 Ride Sail Socialize Languages Native Language: Jadeborn Nihongo Qinyu Chuyu Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds *Artifact 3 **Bracers of Universal Crafting *Artifact 4 **Arms of Multiple Manipulation *Artifact 3 **Jade Skin *Artifact 3 **G-Goremaul *Artifact 2 **Lamellar +8/9 Soak, 5/5 Hardness(Under Heavy Coat) Artifacts Jade Skin Artifact 3 This implant hardened the Jadeborns skin to make it more like the armor of the earth. He gains 4B/L soak and 4 Hardness. These bonuses stack with all other sources of such. Manses Charms General Charms *Pillar of Valor (Jadeborn 51) *Pillar of Compassion (Jadeborn 51) **Harvest Multiplying Labor (Jadeborn 51) . Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment None Vital Information Willpower 5/5 Virtues Compassion 3/3(Primary) Conviction 2/2 Temperance 2/2 Valor 2/2 Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 3 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV 7 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 5 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 2 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 17(13) Lethal Soak 14(10) Aggravated Soak 8(4) Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 1; 4/4 Personal 10 Committed 6 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:CotUS